List of Deaths
A list of the deceased (either physically or mentally) from Trooper Village Stories and Kirby Bulborb's other shows. Also included are characters that die but are brought back, such as Gruffalo Dawson and Kirby Bulborb. Classic Kirby * Unnamed Hunted Gruffalo is driven to suicide by the hunting of his species. He is found hanging. * Steveistoric is sentenced to death for kickstarting the hunting of the Gruffalo family. * Landia is killed offscreen by Steveistoric and Steve. * Gruffalo Dawson briefly dies after being killed by Ripster, which somehow creates a Pikmin version of him. Not long after this, Gruffalo Dawson is brought back to life. * Dr Pikgeorge dies in one of Jigsaw's games. * Jigsaw dies offscreen of natural causes. * The Unnamed Hostile Bulborb is killed by the Pikmin. * King ThistleGod is killed offscreen by Steveistoric and Steve. Trooper Village Stories Season 1 * Raiden suddenly dies after voting for Mayor R Bulborb. * Senator Armstrong dies after being stabbed by Raiden during the skype call to Mayor R Bulborb. * Big Yellow Boss died of natural causes prior to the events of Metal Gear Pikmin. * Gray Bulborb died of natural causes prior to the events of Metal Gear Pikmin. * Liquid Snake died of natural causes after the events of Metal Gear Pikmin. * Ripster is killed and eaten by Red, Yellow, and Blue. * Stormtrooper is killed by Mayor R Bulborb. * Darth Vader is killed by Mayor R Bulborb. * The Rathalos was killed by Spike. Season 2 * Alternate Olimar was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. * Alternate Louie was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. * Alternate President was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. * The Ravenous Space Bunny was killed by Olimar and Louie. * The first Acidic Candypop Bulbearorb is destroyed by Twig. * Steve (Troopari) is slain in battle with the remaining members of the Demon Team. Season 3 * Muntitroop Technicolor was killed by Bowser after finding out about Underhut's plan to awaken the Demon Team. * Makuta is fatally wounded by Kirby Bulborb. Months later, he is killed by the Toa-Nuva offscreen. * The Chief Blue Meanie was killed in an explosion caused by John Lennon. * Every Rahkshi dies due to the loss of Makuta. * Every Bohrok dies due to the loss of Makuta. * Metal Underhut was destroyed by the Pikmin, Bulborbs, and Troopari. * Red is killed by Dadsuki in the Glutton's Kitchen. Dadsuki then takes Red's body to Brittany and Evangelos Constantinou, who use it to create the first Coming Pikmin. * Character D is deleted by Monika. * Sanic De Hedgehog is deleted by Monika. * Emperor Bulblax is deleted by Monika. * Walter White dies of natural causes. * Steveistoric dies of natural causes. * Spike dies of natural causes. * Bill Clinton dies of natural causes. * Alternate Mayor R Bulborb is killed in the battle with Grandatina. * Olivia is killed in the battle with Grandatina. * Steve is killed in the battle with Grandatina. * Underhut's skull is ripped apart by Grandatina, killing the last part of Underhut that survived. * Grandatina is destroyed by Mayor R Bulborb and Kirby Bulborb, with assistance from Sayori and Asuka. * Minako Aino is killed after getting caught in the explosion of Grandatina when it got destroyed. * Cyber Captain Louie is destroyed by Noah, with assistance from Yellow, Kirby Bulborb, and Mayor R Bulborb. * Cyber Captain Mr President is destroyed by Noah, with assistance from Yellow, Kirby Bulborb, and Mayor R Bulborb. * Cyber Captain Bill Clinton is destroyed by the surviving members of Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band, with assistance from Yellow, Kirby Bulborb, and Mayor R Bulborb. * Yellow dies in the battle with Brittany. * Noah dies after being fatally wounded by Brittany. Days before his death, he made the decision to join the protagonists and stop being a villain. * Mayor R Bulborb tragically dies from overexerting himself against Brittany and her Cyborgs. He makes the decision to sacrifice himself to save everyone in Trooper Village. Before dying, he attempts to take Brittany down with him by holding Brittany's head. * Brittany is killed at the same time as Mayor R Bulborb. Other Works * Dadsuki is deleted by Monika in Jake in the House. * Kirby Bulborb, in an attempt to save Twig and the others, consumed the missiles fired upon them. Kirby Bulborb died when the missiles went off within him. He was later brought back in Starlight Platinum. * Twig is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Thorn is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Egde is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Cyber Captain Olimar is destroyed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Balatron, the cyborg version of Evangelos Constantinou, is killed in Starlight Platinum. GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat With the exception of Callum, every character from GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat died along with GoAnimate. Callum deleted the character files of all the other characters from GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat. The following year, Monika deleted Callum's character file. *Gary Johnson *Darren Barnett *Steve (GoAnimate) *Senator Armstrong (GoAnimate) *Olivia Dawson (GoAnimate) *Twig (GoAnimate) *Solid Snake (GoAnimate) *John Lennon (GoAnimate) *Paul McCartney (GoAnimate) *George Harrison (GoAnimate) *Jake Clones *Crazyleemer1 (GoAnimate) *Fake Minako *Minako Aino (GoAnimate) *Christopher Barrell (GoAnimate) *Kirby Bulborb Jr (GoAnimate) *Kirby Bulborb (GoAnimate) *Jakob Dawson (GoAnimate) *Shinji Ikari (GoAnimate) *Rei Ayanami (GoAnimate) *Billy (GoAnimate) *Ringo Starr (GoAnimate) *Shop Clerk *Usagi Tsukino *Callum (deleted by Monika) Category:Lists